The present disclosure relates generally to content management systems and services and in particular to event-based image classification and scoring.
In recent years, online content management services have increased in popularity. One use of such services is for storing, organizing, and sharing digital photographs and other images. Such services can organize a user's photos by dividing them into events (e.g., by date). All or a portion of the photos associated with an event can be displayed in a user interface. However, for events with many photos, showing all of the photos can make it difficult for the user to navigate between events. As such, one or more photos from the event can be selected to represent the event. These featured photos are generally selected randomly, or based on very basic image metadata (e.g., use the most recent photo from an event or the first photo from an event). These limited approaches provide for a less than optimal user experience.